The Wandering Leaf
by Meemeeru
Summary: What will Leaf Green discover in her Kanto Adventure? Cocky rivals? Old friends? New loves & romance? Who knows! Stay updated to find out! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!
1. Presents and Pokemon

**So this is my new story, I just couldn't resist making this! I absolutely LOVE LeafGreen/Conflicting/OldRival & BurningLeaf Shipping! Well, enjoy!**

**BTW, I'm calling Blue/Green Gary because it's easier that way!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon! And never will!**

* * *

**The Wandering Leaf**

* * *

*BRING~ BRING~ BRING~*

A pair of bright green eyes opened sleepily. The female stumbled out of bed and hit the snooze button on her blue and white alarm clock which was flashing 6:00. "Stupid thing..." She murmured with an annoyed tone in her voice. She walked into her closet and picked out her favorite shirt, a baby blue tank with black bordering it, and then went on to put on her red skirt. After picking out the basics, she gathered all of her other clothing items ,which included her hat, which resembles a primer ball, blue leg warmers, white & red shoes, socks, and her yellow over the shoulder bag, and set them on her bed.

The girl then proceeded to brush the tangles out of her shiny chestnut brown hair, and wash her face off, unfortunately the hot water was out so it was freezing cold. She had to look her best today, it was, after all, the day she was setting out on a journey throughout the Kanto region, AND her 14th birthday.

Putting on all of her extra accessories, she walked down the only staircase in her house. Her emerald green eyes now scanned the lower floor of her house. Her mom was already up cooking breakfast, as usual, and humming a pleasant tone. "Good morning mom." I greeted her sleepily.

Her mom's eyes lit up as she turned around to see her daughter all ready to go, "Oh Leafy! You've grown up so fast! Happy birthday!" She exclaimed, running to embrace her daughter, then running back to the kitchen, so that the food wouldn't burn.

Leaf glanced up at big grandfather clock at the wall, it showed it was already 7:00, the brunette didn't think she took THAT long to get ready, maybe she was just so drowsy that it took her longer than usual.

"Breakfast is ready Leaf!" The girl's mother said in a sing-song tone. Before going to stuff her face, Leaf took some time to look at her mother, navy blue hair, red/orange shirt, blue jeans, and a white apron, she was going to miss her so much!

"Leaf?" Her mom asked, "What's wrong honey?" Leaf shook her head, "Nothing mom." She said and walked over to the kitchen and got a plate full of pancakes and bacon, a jug of grape juice, and a stack of Belgium waffles topped of with whipped cream and strawberries. Since she only had until 7:30 to get all the way to Professor Oaks lab, she scarfed down her food, waved goodbye to her mom, and walked out the door.

* * *

It was a sunny day in Pallet Town, perfect for starting an adventure. Leaf stretched out her arms, then took in a huge breath of crisp, clean, fresh air, it was what Pallet was know for.

The brunette started walking south towards Professor Oak's Labratory, it was about a 15 minute walk, but it wasn't too bad considering the grass was feeling especially soft and cushiony today. Little dots of pink were poking out the grass, when leaf bent down to see what they were, she discovered the were Pecha berry seeds "Hm," she murmured, "How strange..." She was expecting flowers.

The girl hurried up and jogged the rest of the way to the Lab. When inside, she saw Red and Professor Oak standing in the back of the lab.

Red... Leaf's childhood friend, and crush. Not only was he good looking with his jet black hair and red eyes, he also had a kind and caring personality!

"Hey Leaf!" He called from across the room, "Which Pokemon do you want? You know what they say! Ladies first!"

"Well," Leaf started, but was interrupted, because it just so happend that Gary Oak decided to burst into the lab at that very moment.

The moment he set eyes on Leaf standing so close to Red, he was instantly agitated, "Hey idiot!" Gary shouted, "Green is mine!"

Leaf, Gary, and Red all used to be best friends, but one day Gary decided that he was better than the rest of them because all the girls in Pallet restarted falling all over him, and he started to bully the two instead, although he was nicer and a little bit more playful towards Leaf. Sometimes.

Leaf narrowed her eyes, "Since when was I _yours_?" She asked, you could feel the hatred in her voice. Gary was the ONE person Leaf had brought herself to hate, it just so happened that when he started to be mean to her and Red, her father disappeared. That was a _wonderful _time for her.

Despite the little bit of hurt Gary was feeling, he smirked. "Whoa, someone needs an attitude adjustment." He said calmly.

Professor Oak was the one to ease the tension between the two. "Okay, so shall we choose your Pokemon now?"

"Yeah!" Gary exclaimed, "me first, I'm the oldest!"

Professor Oak looked sternly at his grandson, "Gary," he started, "That's not the point, and plus, you're only older than Red by one day, and even if you are older than Leaf by a year, as Red said earlier, ladies first!"

Gary was looking a lot like a little kid now, he was pouting and furrowing his eyebrows, hands clenched into fists, then he started to whine, "But Gramps! That's not fair!"

"Now Gary," Oak started again, "It's Miss Green's birthday, is not? Let's let her pick first."

Leaf looked amused as she glanced over at an upset Gary. Now... Which Pokemon should she choose? The Choices were, Bulbasaur, the seed Pokemon, a grass type; Charmander, the lizard Pokemon, a fire type; Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokemon, a water type. Well, Leaf had always been fond of grass Pokemon, they reminded her of home, so of course she chose Bulbasaur!

"Heh!" Gary snickered, "Of course YOU would choose a grass type!" After he was finished insulting Leaf, he ran up and chose his own Pokemon, which just happened to be Charmander. Of course he picked the type that would have an advantage over Leaf's Pokemon. How wonderful.

Professor Oak sighed, "Well, that leaves Red, go on now, you can choose your Pokemon," Then he added, shaking his head, "Not that there is much choice, thanks to my _wonderful _grandson."

"Hey Gramps, not cool!" Gary retorted as the raven haired young man was going up to choose his very own Pokemon. As you might have guessed, he picked Squirtle, which was fine by him, he had wanted Squirtle right off the bat! He would have a lot of type advantages, and especially against Gary. Red, unlike Leaf, didn't hate Gary, he just wished they could all be friends again... But seeing the tension between the other two, well, there was no way THAT was going to happen.

Leaf was already almost out the door when Gary shouted after Leaf, "Let's have a battle, just the two of us! And after that, I can pumble Red!"

The girl rolled her eyes, but accepted his offer none the less. "All right then, Oak. Let's get started." She spoke with no emotion at all.

* * *

Just as you expected (probably), Leaf won the battle.

Gary was now seething with anger, "You were just lucky that's all!" He shouted now running towards the exit then stopping, "Well, I'm going to get a town map from my sister! And I'll be sure to tell her not to give you two idiots one! Smell ya' later!"

Leaf stood there for a while then turn to Red, "I'm sure Daisy will give us one, right?"

Red looked at her for a while, "Yeah... I just wish he wasn't such a jerk now days..."

Leaf looked out the window to see Gary running towards his hat and sighed, "Yep, if there was a word to describe him, the word JERK would fit perfectly." Leaf murmured on her way out the door, waving goodbye to Red.

* * *

On the brunette's way back to her house, she decided to see if Gary really did tell his sister not to give Leaf a town map.

*poof* Before Leaf knew it, she way lying flat on the ground in a mud puddle of course, how cliche. When the mud-covered girl looked to see what she had tripped over, she saw her _own _Pokemon! "Bulby!" She exclaimed in a hurt tone, but her sweet little Bulbasaur was only smiling! Leaf sighed as she stood up and returned Bulby back to her Pokeball. He must have gotten out of the ball himself and landed right in front of her...

Still covered in mud, she walked slowly to Daisy and Gary's house, and knocked on their door.

"Who is it?" Daisy sang from the other side of the door.

"Leaf." The girl said flatly.

"Oh!" Gary's older sister exclaimed and opened the door, and started chuckling, "Oh Leaf! You always find yourself in trouble don't you?"

Daisy was wearing her usual green attire, "Well," said Leaf, "Are you going to help me clean up or what? The hot water's out in my house."

The older brunette chuckled some more, "Why of course!" She said, then proceeded to drag Leaf into the house and up into the bathroom at the back of the house. "You stay in there," She told Leaf, "You can start up the shower while I run to your house to get an extra set of clothes!"

Leaf quickly started to change out of her clothes, stepped into the shower, and turned on the hot water.

* * *

As soon as the girl stepped out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out into the kitchen/living room area, and headed towards her Poke-gear, which way lying on the counter, to call Daisy since she still wasn't back.

"Hello, Daisy?" Leaf asked when the phone stopped ringing.

"Yes! Is this Leaf?" She answered back.

"Yeah," The younger girl said, sighing, "So when are you going to be back?"

"Well, it depends on how long it takes your mom to wash clothes."

"Wait, what?" Leaf asked, confused.

"Well, I thought these clothes suited you more than the rest of the clothes in your closet, so I just had your mom wash them!"

"Then that means you won't be back for another hour..." Leaf sighed, once again.

"I guess so!" Daisy sang in a happy tone.

"What should I do? I fell all exposed standing in your living room with just a towel..."

"Hmm, the only other actual room in the house is Gary's, grandpa and I sleep downstairs, so you can go wait in Gary's room!"

Leaf stood there with a shocked expression, "B-b-b-but what if he comes back!?"

"He won't! Grandpa sent him to go get a parcel from the Pokemon Market in Viridian City! He was going to send you, but I told him you were relaxing with me for a bit."

"So are you sure he won't mind me being in his room?"

"As long as you don't read his journal." Daisy replied, with a little mischief in her voice, maybe she wanted Leaf to read it?

The younger brunette had to laugh at the thought of GARY OAK keeping a DIARY! "Ahahaha! Oak... Diary! Ahahahahaha!"

"Yes, it's quite funny, but just in case you're still worried, I'll tell him you're at the house."

After Leaf regained her composure, she started to talk to Daisy again, "Thanks Daisy, that would make me feel better."

"You're welcome, well, I guess I'll leave you to yourself now Leaf! Bye!" Daisy sang, then closed her own Poke-gear.

* * *

*With Gary*

The young man with spiky chestnut brown hair was now being handed the parcel that contained Professor Oaks belongings and being told to sign the papers when his Poke-gear started to ring.

"Yo!... Daisy?!... Is she huh... Tell her not to go snooping in my room!... Hmph, whatever, be seeing you sis!" And with that he took the parcel and headed back towards pallet town, it was about a 10 minute walk, so he'd be able to make it home in time to make sure Green didn't touch a _single thing_ in _his room_.

* * *

**A/N: Well, as I said earlier, I just couldn't resist writing this! I'll try to update every week, but I'm a huge procrastinator, so if it doesn't happen I'm sorry! And yes, I did say Leaf is crushing on Red right now, but hey, it's only the first chapter! There's still a lot of time left for Leaf and Gary ;) So I hope y'all like this story!**


	2. Conflicts

**Well, I really wanted to update this again, I don't know why but I'm getting a lot of inspiration to write this, AND guess what? THE TRAILER FOR CATCHING FIRE IS OUT! AHH SO EXCITED! Anyways... onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

**The Wandering Leaf**

* * *

Leaf was currently in Gary's room. She was so bored that she didn't know what to do!

... "Bingo!" The brunette squeaked, indicating that she had gotten an idea. She started to dig through her rival's dresser, the only thing in the room that could hold something as precious as a **THE **Gary Oak's man-diary.

She rummaged through every single one of his drawers, but couldn't find a single clue to as where it might be! All that was in there were socks, all white; underwear, Leaf couldn't help but blush a little bit at this; and dozens of purple long-sleeved shirts! Leaf was about to go downstairs and raid their pantry when she noticed something... Inside of a small, translucent, red, and white ball, was a Caterpie lying down on top of a small brown book!

Leaf hurried over to his desk, but was stopped from doing so when she heard keys jingling inside of a lock. She bolted down the stairs and jumped onto the couch and hurriedly turned on the T.V., and started acting as if she hadn't found where Gary hid his precious diary. She was just ready for Daisy to get there with her clothes...

"GREEN!" Leaf jumped up, not expecting to hear the voice of the only _stupid _male in Pallet.

Feeling violated, Leaf immediately covered herself with her hands, because, well, all she was wearing was a towel. "Get out of here Oak! I thought you weren't going to be home!" The agitated younger brunette shouted, "That's what Daisy told me!"

Gary smirked, "So you _weren't _trying to seduce me? Aw, looks like you're still pretending like you don't like the view..." He pouted, and then quickly put his signature look back on his face once he noticed the shade of Leaf's face. Aw, he couldn't miss this opportunity to mess with her! "But... I _do _enjoy my view from here..." He purred and started walking slowly towards the flustered girl in his living room.

"Back off perv, as if I would enjoy looking at _your _body." She spat, and making sure a scowl never left her face, she slowly walked backwards too.

He smiled even more at this, "You know, that scowl only makes you look more attractive..." He mused, quickening his pace.

"Back off Oak! Stop messing with me!" Leaf retorted, her words full of venom.

"But I can't help myself! I'm only a boy... Green..." And saying that he closed the distance between them and put his hands on her face and back, and started inching closer to her face, despite her struggling. He couldn't keep up his act anymore though, her face was so amusing he was seconds from bursting into laughter, and finally he blew on her nose and started ruffling Leaf's messy brown hair and fell on the ground in a fit of laughter.

Leaf stood there, frozen with shock, anger, and most importantly, relief. "Seriously? Are you _serious_? I was scared to death Gary Oak! I hate you and always will!" The female of the two shouted.

Once Gary regained his composure, he sighed and turned to face her, trying to hide the hurt that he was feeling from showing, "Yes, I was serious about messing with you, if only you could've seen your face! And by the way, your efforts were _pathetic _as usual."

Leaf was about to explode with anger when the other brunette in the room, yawned, ran his hand through his hair, and pointed upstairs. "I've had my fun, you can go upstairs now to get some clothes out of my drawer, I don't plan on watching you stand around in a towel all day."

The girl put on another scowl and marched up the stair, making sure she stomped as she did.

Once in Gary's room again, Leaf was too agitated to care about Gary's diary, so she just pulled out her Poke-Gear and called Daisy once again. There was NO WAY she way going to wear Gary's clothes.

"Daisy?" Leaf asked in an angry whisper.

"Yes?" The girl chimed on the other end of the device.

"Where are you?"

"I'm leaving your house right now! Hold on for a few more minutes!" Daisy said, fixing to hang-up, "Bye!"

Leaf sighed and threw her Poke-Gear back into her bag, she was so furious at Gary, that she didn't even notice that her Poke-Gear was once again vibrating in her bag.

* * *

When Daisy finally got back to the Oak residence, she was surprised to have found her little brother sitting on the couch in their living room.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned him, "I told Leaf that you weren't going to be back, does she know that you're here?"

Gary out on his trademark smirk yet again, "Yep. She most definitively does."

Daisy shook her head at her brothers lack of respect for women, barging in on a lady just wan't something that normal people did. "Well," The eldest sibling started, "Where is she?"

Gary, still sitting, pointed upstairs. "Thanks for the help Gary." She replied sarcastically, yet in a polite tone of voice, and headed upstairs with Leaf's clothes.

"Oh!" Gary shouted, "I forgot! I'm going to the Lab, tell Green to come after she's done being lazy!"

Daisy sighed as she headed up the stairs, had her brother always been so ill-mannered?

"Hello Leaf!" Daisy chimed, "I brought your stuff!"

"I see that," Leaf replied, a low tone to her voice, "What took you so long?"

"I started to talk with your mother, and I just couldn't resist having some tea together with her!"

"..." Leaf stared at her clothes. So Daisy had just left her to fend for herself in this house where Gary could do whatever he pleased? That was cruel.

"Well," Daisy laughed awkwardly, "I'll leave you to yourself then..." She turned to go, but stopped as she reached the stairs."Oh and you need to go to the Lab after you're done! See you!" And with that Leaf was left to herself.

She quickly threw her clothes on, put her bag on her shoulder, and headed out to Oak's Lab.

* * *

Leaf breathed in the fresh air of Pallet once again. She made sure to do this every time she stepped outside, she knew that by the end of today she was not going to get that privilege again in a long time. She made sure to take in everything she saw as she walked through the roomy town. It had only a few houses, it was at the base of the ocean and was quite close to Mt. Silver, these were the reasons it had such nice air. The cool air from the mountain would blow down into Pallet, Viridian, and Pewter city, and mix in with the salty breeze that blew in from the ocean, creating a pleasant aroma that soothed your mind.

She decided to hurry up and get to the Lab, there must be something important going on there, and she figured she could linger around Pallet for just a bit longer after she was done.

8 minutes was the fastest that she could get to the Lab, she surprised herself this time, it only took her 6! She must've been running fast.

"You're late!" Professor Oak scolded, "Now, what was your name again?" Once again, Leaf told him her name. It must've been the 10th time this week too. The Professor was sharp, he was just getting old.

"Leaf, Professor Oak," The brunette said blandly, "My name is Leaf Green."

The Professor's eyes lit up, "Oh!" He exclaimed, "I remember now!" Oak turned to look at Gary, " And what is your name, lad?"

Leaf HAD to snicker at this, the Pokemon Professor forgot his own grandsons name! While Leaf was snickering, Gary's face was beet red! You could almost see smoke coming out of his ears! "GARY!" He yelled, "MY NAME IS GARY!"

Prof. Oak's eyes lit up once again, "Oh yes! My grandson!" Then he paused, "Well, I can see why nobody ever comes over to our house... I think you wake up on the wrong side of the bed every morning!"

After he was done mocking his grandson, he continued, "And then there's Red!" Looking at the boy with pride in his eyes, "I have faith in you, Red, will you please fill up a Pokedex for me?"

Gary rolled his eyes angrily, _so he can remember THAT idiot's name and not his own grandson's? AND he's giving him a Pokedex? Pft, whatever! _Leaf snickered some more as she glanced over at the boy with spiky brown hair and saw his facial expression.

Red, oblivious to Leaf's snickers and Gary's eye rolls, was as ecstatic as ever, "Yes Professor Oak! I would LOVE that!" he paused, "But what _is_ a Pokedex?" After hearing Red's reply, he walked to the back of the lab, explaining as he did, "Well Red, it's only the most genius invention ever! It is a high-tech encyclopedia that records data about Pokemon that you encounter!"

"Cool!" Red shouted, "This is such an honor! That you Professor Oak!"

"You're welcome," Professor Oak walked back with three red rectangular devices, "This is the newest model of the Pokedex, please take care of it." He said as he handed Red his Pokedex, and moved to face Leaf, "And you, young lady," Leaf looked around in confusion, "Me?" The nervous brunette asked. The Professor laughed, "Yes you. I've watched you grow up Leaf, and you've shown some amazing potential as well. You're trustworthy and always pull through when people ask you to do things! And now I ask, will you fill up the pages of my Pokedex?"

Leaf was surprised at this question, she had no idea that she was going to be asked to fill up a Pokedex today, "Yes... Yes Professor Oak! I would love to!" Leaf exclaimed. "Ahh," Professor Oak started, "Good!" He handed her the Pokedex and walked to where Gary was standing with a scowl on his face.

"And last but not least, Gary!" The Professor said with a smile, "Wound you go on a journey too?"

Gary looked at his grandfather, the scowl disappearing from his face, "Me? Gramps... Thanks! I promise to fill it up!"

"Very good!" Professor Oak exclaimed, "Now, I'm expecting the best from you kids, I will also need you're Poke-gear numbers before you leave!"

* * *

-Outside of Oak's Lab-

Leaf was standing outside, looking at her Pokedex that Professor Oak had gave her. The stars were out now, and she was enjoying the crisp clean air. "Hey," A soft voice came from behind her, causing her to jump. Leaf look to see who the voice came from. "Red!" She exclaimed, "You surprised me!"

The raven-haired boy smiled, "You get surprised so easily..." He placed his elbow on the girl's shoulder and looked out at the stars, "Well, I guess we'll be starting a journey tomorrow, we should go home and get some rest soon."

Leaf nodded, "Yeah... But Red!" She exclaimed, suddenly remembering something. "What is it?" He asked, looking at her emerald green eye's and trying to figure out what the brunette was thinking.

"The box!" She exclaimed, causing Red to have a puzzled expression, "You remember... When I was 8 and you and Gary were 9!" Now Red was starting to remember. "We buried it after putting our favorite pictures in there..." She started, closing her eyes, "We should dig it up now that we're going to be leaving Pallet for a while!"

"Oh yeah!" Red exclaimed, "Let's go!" He then proceeded to grab her hand and run to the tree where they had buried the box.

The two began to dig out the box from the dirt. Leaf brushed the remaining dirt off of the box and opened it.

"Look at that!" The raven-haired boy exclaimed, "It's a picture of us three as babies!" Leaf looked at it and laughed, "We were so cute!" She commented, then pulled out another photo, "And this is me at my 4th birthday party! With you and Gary holding my hand and arguing about which of your gifts was better!" Leaf sighed... "If only we could still be like that... If only Gary wasn't such a idiotic jerk!"

"So I see you two dug up the box without me..." A voice called from behind them.

Leaf stood up and turned around to see Gary, instantly she was on the defense, "Why are _you_ her Oak?" Leaf said, the words were filled with so much hatred that they caused Gary to flinch.

"What's you're problem?" Gary asked, "Why is it always my fault?!"

Leaf looked at him, narrowed her eyes, and used the most sarcastic voice she could pull off, "Because you are such a brilliant, educated young man. Pft, whatever! You've never done anything to impress anyone, you're a total idiot and you definitely do not know how to act if front of people, it doesn't make sense why you're " everywhere you go, so get out of my life!"

Gary gave her a look of shock, "Why don't you stop being such a-" He cut himself off, he definitely just said the wrong thing.

"You know what Oak? The reason that you left me and Red such a long time ago is simple, you're stupid, idiotic, a deadbeat, a rat, a disgusting pig, and a total douche!"

Leaf was surprised when she saw an injured look in Gary's eyes, and took a few steps back. He was tired of pretending that she was nothing to him, he was going to let her know that her words DID matter to him. "Well...If that's how you really feel... I guess I'm not good enough for anyone." He whispered.

The girl didn't know he cared that much about her opinion. Suddenly, she realized how she had been behaving, looked at Gary then to Red and ran off back to her house.

Red was still shocked, he always knew Leaf had a strong dislike for Gary ever since he left them, but he never knew she hated him that much. "Gary..." He started, gathering up the pictures and handing them to the crushed spiky-haired brunette standing beside him.

At first Gary just looked at his hand, but decided to accept the pictures anyways. "Gary," Red said gently, "You like Leaf don't you?"

Gary looked at him, "It wouldn't matter if I did or didn't, she would still hate me." Red stared out at the ocean, "Well, I like her too, so I guess we have another rivalry on top of the one we already have, but I already have a head start it this one, so you can keep those pictures..."

The two boys looked at one another and sat there staring at the ocean.

* * *

-Leaf's House-

Leaf couldn't believe she said those things to Gary, he wasn't even that bad! What was wrong with her?

As she lay there in her bed, she felt awful, it was a good thing that she and Gary would be going their separate ways starting tomorrow, she couldn't believe that Gary had never told him that she was hurting him all these years with her insults, sarcasm, and hateful expressions.

After thinking about it for a while she finally feel asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey sorry it took so long for an update! I'm really busy with school! But on to the actual story, there was a lot of Gary/Leaf drama in this, but I wanted to get it out of the way so that they can be with each other more! Because as I said, there will be BOTH conflicting shipping and burning leaf shipping in this! Please follow/favorite/review!**


	3. The Disastrous Ice Cream Date

**Thank you to those who reviewed and followed/favorited! It makes me happy to know that y'all like my story! I just love Leaf! She's my favorite fem. protagonist! (Along with Mei/Rosa and May/Haruka)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

* * *

**The Wandering Leaf**

* * *

-Leaf's House-

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* The alarm clock had been going off for about an hour now.

Leaf woke up abruptly, realizing that she had slept in! "Aw crap!" She groaned as she hopped up and brushed her hair, she hadn't changed last night, so she was still in her clothes.

She ran downstairs, got a box of cereal, and shoved it into her bag. "What ya doin?" A voice came from behind her.

"Oh... You saw that?" Leaf asked her mother, and laughed awkwardly. "Well, I'm just happy that your not starving somewhere in the wilderness." Her mom told her. "Thanks! That makes me feel... better? Well, I love ya mom! Bye!" The brunette shouted as she ran out the door.

The girl made sure to sniff the air one last time before she left for God knows how long, and ran out to route 1, where her and Bulby were attacked several times by wild Pidgey and Rattata.

After 30 minutes of torture by weakling Pokemon, Leaf stepped into Viridian City. She immediately sprinted towards the gigantic building with a red roof.

"HERE!" Leaf shouted, throwing the Pokeball that contained Bulby to Nurse Joy. "You know," The pink haired lady started, "You should really know how to handle your Pokemon by now, what are you? 14?"

Leaf shifted nervously, "Umm... Yes?"

"The you SHOULD know better." The nurse said, putting the Pokeball into the machine that heals your Pokemon.

Leaf stood there, not wanting to upset her anymore. Joy walked back to Leaf, "Well, here's your Bulbasaur, take better care of it next time." She said and shooed the emerald eyed brunette out the door.

Just when Leaf stepped outside, her eyes immediately locked with another pair of green eyes, but this time, they were different from the normal Gary Oak's eyes. The were cold, and on his face he wore a scowl. Just then Leaf remembered what she had said last night, not that she hadn't been saying those things for years, but this time, Leaf realized that she actually hurt Gary. She wasn't surprised that he was giving her such an awful look.

"Umm," She started as the spiky haired brunette passed her, but to her surprise, he didn't even stop! Leaf just looked down at the ground, felling like a fool, and eventually sat down on a bench near the Pokemon Center, and waited for Gary so that she could apologize.

"What are you doing?" A voice came from in front of her. When the girl looked up and saw her best friends face, she felt even worse, because he had witnessed her entire breakdown last night.

"Nothing..." The girl replied. Red looked her in the eyes, "I know what will cheer you up!" He exclaimed, "I'll go get us some ice cream!" She looked up at the boy, "Thanks Red." And with those words, he was off.

Leaf sat in wait for both Red and Gary, she still needed to apologize to him. Just at that moment, he walked out of the Pokemon Center door.

"Hey," The girl said, trying to sound casual. The chestnut haired boy looked at her, he couldn't stay mad at her for long for some reason. He had to give in. "What do you want Green?"

"Um..." She started as she shuffled her feet awkwardly, "Well you see... About last night-" Gary cut her off, "It's all right, it's not like it bothered me." He lied.

Leaf stared at him, so he had just been acting? So she had worried for nothing? Was he just annoyed by her and wanted her to shut up? ... "Bahaha!" Leaf busted out laughing, had she really been worried about Gary Oak?

"Why are you laughing?" The chestnut haired boy asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Oh!" Leaf started to say, "Nothing actually... But I'll see you later, Oak!"

"Okay, see you later... Green." He said about to walk off, but when he saw Red he tensed up, he didn't know why but the sight of that _loser _carrying 2 icecreams made him nervous, were him and Leaf out on a date together? He wouldn't think about it, he'd just mess up whatever they were planning.

"But wouldn't you like for me to stay for a bit?" he asked Leaf with a smug look on his face.

Leaf glanced around, no wanting to make him worry anymore... Wait... Did she just think something along the lines of caring about Gary Oak? She really was going soft... "Nope!" She said hoping that Red would swoop in any moment to rescue her from this nightmare where she cared about Gary.

"Well," He said, watching Red get closer and seeing the shock on his face, "Too bad princess!" He took her hand and started running in Red's direction. "Hey dude! Can we have that icecream?" Gary didn't wait for a response, he just grabbed the icecream and ran off dragging Leaf behind him as she yelled at Red for him to come save her.

"Oh boy..." Red sighed, "He just has to make EVERYTHING a competition..."

...

"So princess? What do you want to do?" Gary asked casually as he carried Leaf over his shoulder like it was no big thing.

Leaf sat there dangling, a scowl etched on her face, she had tried to escape numerous times, but to her surprise, Gary was stronger than he looked, so she decided that silence was her best option. "..."

"Still giving me the silent treatment huh?" He asked her.

"..."

Gary plopped her down, expecting her to stay put, but she did exactly the opposite, as soon as she got free, she ran off yelling not to ever touch her again.

Gary stared in her direction disappointed. Wait... Why exactly was he disappointed that Leaf, of all people, had ran away from him? He definitely did NOT have feelings for Leaf Green! Red might have asked him if he had liked Leaf, but he didn't answer because there was a welt in his throat, mostly because his emotional wall had just been torn down at that moment.

He did NOT like Leaf Green.

That was his only thought as he walked into the Viridian Forest.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys! And also I'm sorry that this chapter was so short! I decided that you guys deserved an update, and I've been really busy with studying for semester exams! But I should have the next chapter out soon considering that tomorrow is my last day of school. Please stay updated and review! Thanks!**


	4. Abduction!

**AN: I am so sorry about waiting so long to update! I've been away at some camps! But they were super fun! But anyways guys, I promise i won't make you guys wait so long unless I have a legitimate reason! **

* * *

**The Wandering Leaf**

* * *

-Viridian Forest-

_What a jerk! _Leaf thought to herself as she stomped through the gate into the giant maze known as Viridian Forest. She looked around, there were two paths, one on her left, and one on her right. She looked to the left, it was clear of any people, the only thing there was an item on the ground. To the right there were a lot of annoying bug catchers, she decided she better go left. She'd rather battle wild Pokemon than stupid little kids that were obsessed with bugs.

She walked over to the item, it was an antidote! "Score!" She whispered to herself, she looked around some more, in the corner of the clearing that she had walked over to there was another item. It was a green translucent stone with a yellow lightning bolt pattern on the top of it. "What's this?" She asked herself as she shoved the thing in her bag.

"Hey you!" Leaf turned around, expecting to see Red or Gary, but to her surprise a guy in a black uniform with a red R on the front was running towards her. "Did you pick that up?" He asked, a slight edge to his voice.

"Yes?" She responded nervously as she eyed the man suspiciously.

He looked at her with anger in his eyes, "Well little girl, your going to learn not to mess with somebody else's stuff."

Leaf looked shocked as she turned her head to see if there was anyone to help her, but there was no one in sight. _Man! Why did I have to go over to the area where there wasn't anyone standing around?! _she thought to herself. Suddenly a realization hit her! This man was a part of Team Rocket! She fumbled around in her bag looking for her Poke-Gear or the Poke-ball with her Bulby in it, but all she could find was empty Poke-balls!

"Go Ekans!" He yelled as Leaf was still fumbling around, "Use Bind!" He commanded as the purple snake Pokemon started to crawl at a surprisingly fast pace towards Leaf, she screamed, but it was all in vain because no one could hear her, she had wandered too far in.

The Pokemon was wrapped around Leaf, squeezing her to where she couldn't breath. She was on the verge of fainting, but the one thing she saw before she blacked out was her Poke-ball that contained Bulby lying on the ground about 20 meters away hidden behind a bushel of Pecha Berries. _How'd it get there? _Leaf wondered as everything went black.

* * *

It was a bout 8:00 P.M. as Gary reached the end of Viridian forest when he realized that he hadn't seen Leaf! He asked the lady at the reception desk if she had seen her. Strangely enough she hadn't seen anyone come through the gates all day! _Strange, _Gary thought to himself, _She left before me! Something must be wrong... _

He ran back through the gates, thoughts of what might have happened to her filling his head with worry. "Crap!" He shouted as he looked around frantically, after about some time, he ran into Red, who grabbed a hold of his arm, making him stop.

"What's wrong Gary?" Red asked with concern as he noticed Gary's eyes were full of worry and were darting all around.

Gary was going to rescue Leaf by himself! That is if she was actually in trouble, he just had a gut feeling that something might have happened. "I just lost something important to me." He said. Well, it wasn't a lie, no matter if Leaf was a pain in the butt, she was still important to him! Wait what? No way, he didn't care about Leaf Green! Or did he? He shook the thoughts away, getting back to reality.

"Oh, well I hope you find it!" Red shouted as he walked in the direction that would lead him out of the forest.

Gary sighed in relief as he watched the raven haired boy walk away, he bought his story. The boy started to jog again, but suddenly stopped when he heard shouting coming from the east side of the forest. He jogged closer and slowly realized that there were a bunch of team rocket grunts standing around shouting about their accomplishments. Oh course that Team Rocket scum would choose the deserted part of the forest to hang around in. _It's surprising how little time it takes to get through the forest when little kids aren't wanting to constantly battle you! ... And you're sprinting. _He thought to himself.

He ran soundlessly to a large tree that was near to where the grunts were huddled, luckily no one noticed him. His eyes wandered around the area, his eyes caught on something on the ground near his feet. There was a Pecha Berry bush near him, but the thing he was focused on was the Poke-ball with a Bulbasuar inside of it! "Bulby!" He mouthed as he picked up the ball real quick and shoved it into his bag. The grunts still hadn't noticed him! What idiots!

He snuck around some more trees until he was right next to the grunts so that he could have a better look. In the grass near one particular grunt there was something on the ground, but Gary couldn't make out what it was because it was so dark, but knew that it wasn't anything good.

"Hold it right there! I'll beat you all up if you don't tell me where you put Leaf!" He shouted as he ran out into the middle of the group, causing them all to snicker in amusement. "Hey! Who does this kid think he is? Superman?" One asked, "I don't know, but he's looking for a world of pain if he wants to mess with us!" Another one shouted. Gary looked at his belt, all of his Pokemon were on the verge of fainting, and he didn't have time to dig in his bag for Bulby. Crap, he would just have to fight them all then. He looked around and counted them, there were 5 of them. _This is going to be super difficult... _He thought as he threw a punch at the one who he assumed was the leader of the group. He was the one who talked the most, and he had a gruff look to his face. His fist hit the man in the nose causing his nose to bleed. The man might have looked tough, but the moment he saw blood, he passed out. The other four looked at each other and ran, seeing that their leader was down. "Losers..." Gary muttered as he looked at his wristwatch... it was about 10:00 by now... "How long was I behind those trees?" He asked himself as he crouched down to see the figure that was on the ground.

As he got closer he realized that it was a black bag. He carefully untied the bag, wondering what could possibly be inside.

"Leaf?!" He yelled as he stared in disbelief at the girl who was inside the bag. He picked her up out of the bag and carried her to the west side of the forest, then set her down on the grass as he set up his tent.

He turned the lamp on inside the tent and carefully put Leaf into it and onto a sleeping bag that he had set up.

She had a few bruises on her where they must have bound her up with something, he assumed rope, but it also would've been a Pokemon of some sort, and her auburn hair was messy from being in that bag, but other than that, there was nothing wrong with her.

He took her yellow bag off of her and opened it, looking for a brush or comb that he could use, eventually he found a light blue hairbrush that he could use. He look the brush and lightly brushed the tangles out of her hair, making sure not to yank her head or wake he up. After he was done, he looked at her face. Her vibrant green eyes were hidden behind her eyelids, and her long thick eyelashes. Her face was tinged with a little bit of pink, as always, and her skin had a healthy glow. She never had to wear make-up because her face was so beautiful and radiant. For a second, he took in the sight and smiled to himself and brushed her hair behind her ear. It was a little cliche but he had to do it.

_Wait..._ _No way! I have got to stop doing this! Leaf is not the girl for me! _Gary thought defiantly, laying down to go to bed, but was interrupted when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Leaf's hand on his shoulder. Her eyes looked drowsy like she could be half asleep. He chuckled a little at her, "Yes?" He asked.

* * *

-Back to earlier-

Leaf felt herself go unconscious as the purple snake Pokemon wrapped even more tightly around her, her eyelids feel shut and she drifted off.

_Where am I? What am I doing inside here? Leaf thought to herself as she looked around, there were white marble floors and walls,people sitting in rows of pews, a man in a white flannel shirt and a tie, with black slacks, and to the right she saw Gary Oak standing in a black tuxedo with a blue silk tie looking at her lovingly and running his hand through his chestnut colored hair, which she did have to admit, made her heart race a little, but wait... This looked like a wedding! Was Gary getting married? No... What? All of a sudden she felt her hands ball up into a fist and a welt in her throat. Why would she be so sad that Gary was getting married? She cast her eyes to the ground... She didn't know._

_But then she felt her feet start to move in sync with the music that was playing... So she wasn't sitting down watching Gary get married? Then she noticed something else... Red was standing on the right side wearing a black tux like Gary, but his tie was red instead of blue. He was looking at her the exact same way Gary was... Wait, what? Two men were standing at the pulpit, that didn't even make sense!_

_Confused, she looked down. She was wearing an ankle length silk sleeveless white gown that was tight around her upper body, but got more loose around her waist, which was also where ruffles started to wrap down all the way to her ankles. She was wearing white high heels and white silk gloves that went up to her elbows. She was holding a bouquet of light pink roses and lillies, and tulips. She took one hand off of the bouquet and felt her hair. It was braided and wrapped around her head in a crown, and she was wearing a silk veil..._

_Wait? Was she the bride?_

_She started to panic but couldn't stop her feet from moving, she was almost to the podium where the priest was standing! What was she going to do! She couldn't get married yet! She was only 14!_

_Two more steps... One more step... Zero steps... She counted to herself, she took in a deep breath. "Leaf Green." The priest started, "Which man do you choose?"_

_"What?" She was super confused at the moment? Who would she pick? _

_Slowly everything started to blur and faded to black._

Still asleep, Leaf felt something tugging her hair, but it was gentle and felt nice. She knew she was asleep, but it was one of those moments when you were conscious of everything around you.

Suddenly it stopped, Leaf was a bit disappointed. She stayed asleep for about two more minutes before a hand brushed her hair behind her hair and she heard something rustle, which was the final thing that woke her up, she groggily opened her eyes and reached out her hand to touch the figure that was in front of her. Slowly she started to make out what the figure was. It turned its head around, and slowly she realized that it was Gary!

He chuckled at her. "Yes?" He asked.

"What are you doing here Gary?" She asked, stretching her arms out.

"What am _I _doing here?" He asked as he looked at her with an amused expression, "I single handedly beat up those grunts that knocked you out and set up this tent so that you could rest." He explained as if it was the simplest thing he had ever done.

Leaf suddenly remembered what had happened earlier, then started to panic. "Bulby!" She yelled, "Where's Bulby!" She looked around frantically, starting to stand up.

"Leaf." Gary said calmly, pulling out a pokeball with a Bulbasuar inside. "I picked up when I saw it on the ground. Your Welcome." He said with a smug look on his face.

Leaf ran and jumped on him, flinging her arms around his neck. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She yelled as she detatched herself from Gary and grabbed Bluby's pokeball.

Gary felt heat rise to his face, turning his head the opposite direction, he told Leaf to go to bed. She obeyed, but not until she moved over to the opposite side of the tent than Gary.

"Goodnight." He said as he climbed into his sleeping bag.

"Goodnight!" She called as she closed her eyes.

_What was that dream about earlier?_ She thought to herself as she drifted off again.

* * *

**I hope y'all liked this chapter! I'm looking forward to updating sooner! You guys are great! See ya!**


End file.
